


奉爱之名(08)

by Hahmelon



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hahmelon/pseuds/Hahmelon
Summary: （01-07）在lofter：哈哈蜜儿瓜剧情关联不建议跳过🚗预警
Relationships: 贤旭 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	奉爱之名(08)

**Author's Note:**

> （01-07）在lofter：哈哈蜜儿瓜  
> 剧情关联不建议跳过  
> 🚗预警

如果那天走进咖啡店的人不是曺圭贤呢，结果会不会就不一样了。

年末的咖啡店比平日忙得多，魂不守舍的金厉旭这天里已经被询问过几次要不要先去休息，但总是要强回一句我可以。他哪里可以了，醉酒过后跟着低烧，说是吃过药但看着快要瘦凹的脸颊就知道没好好吃饭，最后还是被店长恶狠狠地拎回了房间。提前准备了清淡面食，再三叮嘱要趁还有热气赶紧吃光就走出房门继续招呼客人了。

金厉旭生怕再有人打扰，直接关了机。他一边说服自己狠下心一边渴望着些什么，渴望那个来电的人能听到关机的提示声直接来找他。他觉得冷静独处能快些释怀，他觉得认真工作能麻痹自己，他照做了，一点用没有。

只是失去了一个玩伴而已，我并没有很想他。

曺圭贤把好些废纸揉成团，一个个地扔向了纸篓。

“看把你紧张得，半年我等得起哦～”昌珉故意开玩笑，“喂，你该不会那么老土吧，投得多才去道歉？你不主动，那就明摆着拱手让人了阿！”

“去你的。”曺圭贤停下了投球的动作，这位脸色看起来也很糟，眼圈快比得上眼珠子的黑。

“就道理很简单啊，歌都那么唱了1+1=love～～”

“...也不知道你听的什么破歌。”

昌珉怂恿曺圭贤打去咖啡店套套话。电话铃响了一半才被接起，“喂你好，苏啾咖啡馆。”

“额我....或许那个金厉旭有上班吗？”

“哦，你厉旭的哪位，我让他等会回你电话。”

对咯，我是厉旭的哪位，谁都不是了。“没没，我其实想问熟人有没有优惠...”说完自己都受不了，什么烂借口。

“.......”电话的那头沉默了几秒曺圭贤抢话：“那我要一杯热可可！”

店长突然提高了音调“啊！这位顾客！本店在做为期一周的年末酬宾活动，您是今日第199个消费的顾客！将会获得本店赞助的.......我们有济州岛三天的豪华旅行套票，每月推出的特调饮品将无限供应！还有网上订餐终身免配送费哦！”

“......特调饮品吗？谁特调？”

“.................“店长再次无言，”是本店的咖啡师哦。”

“哦..那我要特调饮品那个。”

“不是的客人，是三个优惠都是给你的哦！！！那这里再帮你核对一下订单信息哦…麻烦等下过来pick up你的可可，再次恭喜～”

“哦...这样的吗。”

“厉害啊曺圭贤，连天也在帮你还不把握好。”

“别说风凉话，我每次都主动认错的阿还不是被分手了，喂你去帮我拿饮料回来。”

“要去自己去！”昌珉嫌弃他的婆妈直接把他的室友往门外推。

曺圭贤特地放慢脚步看碰没碰着平时这个点准会出现在楼道的朴炯植。算了反正每回撞见都有小插曲，还是见不到好。

刚要转身走人，宿舍楼下的一辆白色的名车吸引了曺圭贤的视线，只见一个高大的男孩接过俩保温壶就关上了车门就径直地走远了，仔细一看，无论着装还是发型都在告诉曺圭贤，是那个惹人厌的贵公子（情敌）朴炯植阿。

“这么大的人还要家里带饭吃。”曺圭贤的悠闲过不了几秒，“该死那不是咖啡店的方向？”焦急的他加快了脚步火速冲下了楼。曺圭贤再次按下了咖啡店的号码，“喂？苏啾是吧，我金厉旭的男朋友，让他等我！”

“什么跟什么啊？那么多男朋友？你是他男朋友那里面是谁。”店长都要忙死了还要接到这种奇怪的电话，不小心说漏了嘴。

“该死！”不管三七二十一只得冲了。

曺圭贤一进门就傻眼，咖啡店也弄的太喜庆了点。刚好叫号机器响起了199号取餐的信息。店长看到幸运的曺特别激动，硬拉着他核对好些信息，忙了小一番之后…...“来！这位是幸运的199号顾客！来大家给他一点掌声！”接着还有拉炮…

“妈呀这也太挫了吧…”曺圭贤假笑附和着心里只想钻到地洞去。

曺圭贤在混乱中走进吧台，脱下鸭舌帽，甩了甩头发，“店长！我啊！前段时间经常来的！我………”曺圭贤看向四周没人在意他轻声的说道“我厉旭的男朋友啊。”

店长想起金厉旭给他看过的那张拍立得，图上的男生确实是他没错。“你！你可总算来了！金厉旭烧了一天了你知道不！还好意思找上门！”

完了完了，曺圭贤感受周围一些人对他炽热的眼光。“我回头跟你解释，不是你想的那样的。”

店长可心疼金厉旭了，直接回他一句渣男。

“金厉旭！”曺圭贤这气势直接要把门摔烂。

“才来吗？”

房间里朴炯植坐在床上，不紧不慢的摆弄着胸前的纽扣就站了起来，给了他一句悄悄话，“你坏了我好事呢。”床边的餐盒打开着，像是没动过的样子。

曺圭贤看向床的另一半，整个人缩成一团在角落，刘海遮过半张脸也藏不住憔悴。他揪起朴炯植的衣领直接就想给他一拳，对着人吼了声混蛋让他马上滚。说罢对面的人径直走出房门，淡定的很。

“金厉旭很可爱，金厉旭做什么都可爱～”曺圭贤想起了以前逗金厉旭的常说的话，小猫咪压根不觉得还冲着男朋友生气，嚷着自己才不可爱。

但是眼前的金厉旭，让人直叫心疼，曺圭贤除了自责还是自责。不管是不是因为自己，就算分手了，也可以关心他不是吗。瘦弱的小猫突然有了些动静，他试图从被窝里挣脱又被人盖好了被褥，来来回回几次，他皱了皱眉慢慢地睁开眼，他在做梦吧…

曺圭贤扫了扫他小猫额前的碎发，他好想抱住他，像以前一样。

“厉旭…”

静止了几秒，小猫终于开口 “圭。”我在做梦吧...

“我…”突然的醒来让曺圭贤不是如何是好开始了一通机械式关心，“烧退了些没，吃药了吗，我给你倒杯水好吗，要不我陪你去医院吧……”都要急哭的他忍不住上手“不要生病好不好……我爱你…”说完曺圭贤意识到自己讲错了话，匆忙圆场，“嗯…是是对朋友的喜欢。”

金厉旭刚好环上曺圭贤背上的手臂就垂了下去。语气没有一点起伏，“嗯，当然了。”

曺圭贤递过温水，金厉旭避开了目光接过水后道了谢。

“我明天的飞机。”

“嗯呢。”任谁听都是勉强挤出来的苦笑，可到曺圭贤这偏偏就不懂了。

“拉面还有吗，我饿了。”曺圭贤不想再听到注意安全这种话，都没怎么进食的两个人肯定饿的，可到金厉旭这偏偏嘴硬，“你吃吧我不饿。”

金厉旭喜欢囤些方便面，曺圭贤总说没营养，还笑他长得跟包装的小浣熊一样，肉嘟嘟。嘴上嫌弃实际只要有空就想办法喂饱小男友，两个人总能吃上半桌的量。

两个人隔得老远，谁也没吭声。从没觉得等面熟的这三分钟有那么久。曺圭贤时不时用浮夸又生硬的演技缓解气氛，夹起面条吹了吹，送到了金厉旭的嘴边。分了手的人是不该见面的，不是，只是照顾生病的朋友，只是照顾生病的朋友。曺圭贤努力地说服自己那些暧昧的举止都是出于朋友爱。

他摇了摇头。

眼看碗里的都要坨了，已经想到他不会再接这口面就慢慢送回自己嘴边，谁知金厉旭一下咬断了面线。两个人对视上了，曺圭贤好久没有好好地看他了，小猫眼神迷离，好像还有些许泪光，抬起头接受着等了许久的投喂，委屈又可爱。此时金厉旭眼里的曺圭贤，少了平日的霸道，收不住的是眼底的深情。换着是之前只要在房间对上眼的话小猫都会向主人撒娇索吻的。

曺圭贤轻轻擦掉他脸颊不知是眼泪还是热汗的水珠，“厉旭阿…有时我还会很多情的觉得你还很喜欢我。不过当我知道你答应跟朴炯植过圣诞节的时候我就明白是我想多了。不过当朋友也好，还可以保持联系的对吧。”话音越来越小，他担心会再被拒绝。

金厉旭并不想提起那晚醉酒的事，他还是那么冷静，“喝的糊涂的时候答应的吧，那个歌手我还挺喜欢。”

曺圭贤想了片刻，有点激动的让金厉旭看着自己，“那晚你走了之后我一路跟你到咖啡店，他陪你聊了会你就醉趴了，之后他就不怀好意地看着你。哦！肯定是后来他捡起你钱包把门票塞进去的吧！”

他的“推测”不是没道理，但是金厉旭觉得荒谬至极。“我不知道你为什么从见他开始敌意就那么大。就当是答谢他照顾我一晚上，喜不喜欢也跟你无关。”

“我原本没打算说，是我根本不敢想他会在房间对你做什么。怕你不想见我，把你抱回房帮你擦了身我才走的。刚刚也是…要是他把你吃了也心甘情愿吗？”

“你...”，金厉旭一时不该怎么回答，看了眼时间便指向床头柜上摆着的药瓶，“帮我拿来。”

曺圭贤顺走药瓶直接举过了头顶执意要“欺负”小病号，费了些劲也够不着瓶身，曺圭贤看过说明慢悠地拧开盖子，一边用挑逗的口吻说着成年人四颗，一边示意让金厉旭张嘴。金厉旭嘴巴微张，是只能塞进药丸的程度，“咕噜”一声吞了下去，格外小心的唇珠还是碰到了伸向他的温热指尖。再多的也做过了，如今只是轻轻一碰便让金厉旭的红透了脸。

曺圭贤突然露出邪魅的笑容，“吃了药应该好了吧。”

“你干嘛...”小猫感觉不妙睁大了眼睛，缩到角落的他无处可逃了。两人不足半尺，曺圭贤分明能感受到他全身的热气，看似温柔地掀开被褥，大手伸进了他单薄的腹内，游走了几圈伸出手贴在脸上感受着温度，“想你快点好温暖你一下。“他娴熟地除下纽扣，半敞的睡衣露出半截胸口，双手使不上劲，挣扎了小会。曺圭贤伏下身他只想好好品尝面前的小可爱。

金厉旭病娇的样子偏偏点燃了曺圭贤的欲火。他们的情事是很和谐的，一向主动惯的曺圭贤在缠绵之时还是尽最大的能力收起霸道，没有半点为难他的样子温柔对待小猫。但金厉旭怎么也没料到这次是哭着求饶收尾。

眼前的微颤的胸脯还有被汗水打湿的刘海无一不在邀请着曺圭贤，而金厉旭早就放弃了挣扎，心想着如果对方是曺圭贤那这分手炮也不为过。他不需费神试探，舌头在唇边徘徊几下，小猫就上了钩。他实在太想念他，太想念他的味道了。两指从他的唇上滑到肚脐，他明显感受到金厉旭瘦了不少。手掌附在了私处稍作停留，松垮的睡裤下早就变得鼓胀。

“想要吗？”

他也没回答，抿了抿嘴闭上眼睛像是默认。刚才的固执消失的无踪，他认为曺圭贤能读懂他湿润双眼里的欲望，但他没依着他，故意停止了抚慰下身的动作，命令小人躺好，曺圭贤俯下身用嘴把上衣再扯开一些。

“抱我。”金厉旭缠上他身后才知道他背上也流了不少汗，毕竟对视上的时候就有了反应，曺圭贤确实忍得辛苦，心想不是生病早就把他给做了。锁定在嘴唇的目光又往下移了些，曺圭贤顿了几秒就跟疯了似的用嘴烙下了一个个的红印子，脖子颈窝上胸脯。手上也没停下来，娇嫩的乳头被大手来回地磨挲，时而重时而轻，乳首被玩弄得红肿像是刚成熟的樱桃。敏感的上身不停地扭摆，开始催促地想要更多。

“嗯唔....…唔……”，金厉旭接连呻吟着，猫爪子做着无力挣脱反而被身上的人更加粗暴的对待。

“帮帮我…呜呜…”，其实曺圭贤更难受，粗大的性器没被释放之余噘得他嘴也有些肿了。在小猫再三的哀求下，突破了理智的最后防线，三两下把人脱了个精光。

他锁好门，看着嗷嗷待哺的小花猫，“不许后悔了。”曺圭贤脱了上衣顺势给金厉旭擦汗，还没被扩张的小穴已经出现粘液，修长的手指围着漂亮的形状揉了一圈，顺利地伸进两指，穴口一张一合吐出更多粘液。曺圭贤摸过额头，果然又烫了些，他看着他嫣红的脸有些犹豫。

“可以的…”

曺圭贤伸手抽出一个安全套，他又看了一眼金厉旭把套子扔到了地上。

“你……！”金厉旭每次都让他带套，说是男生之间也要讲卫生什么的。曺圭贤明显是故意的，如果可以，他恨不得金厉旭马上怀孕。热烫的性器撞上了热烫的肌肤，“唔……太大了。”性器在大腿间来回摩擦，就着龟头泛出的清液涂匀在身下的穴口。

“嗯唔………”金厉旭觉得羞耻，想要把脸藏起来，殊不知对曺圭贤来说，小男友的蜜嗓就是他欲罢不能的催情药。

“摸摸它。”小手握住根部套弄了几下，生硬的手法却让粗大的肉棒更是硬的发疼。已经足够湿润，曺圭贤将整根没入，金厉旭叫得诱人，自己也跟着呻吟了一声。曺圭贤对着熟悉的敏感点，动作又急又猛。肉棒在甬道里大力搅动不断发出啧啧水声。金厉旭喘不过气来，“啊呜呜…圭圭你轻点……”，被喊了爱称，撞击就更加凶狠。

“啊啊…我不行了…要死了…”，曺圭贤用吻堵住了呻吟声，打掉捉紧床单的手，捎上他的右手，两个人十指相扣。环在后背的那双细腿扣得更紧，“啊——”，金厉旭痉挛了两下在曺圭贤的腹部留下白浊。

“啊…不要了…呜呜…我不要了…”曺圭贤无视他的求饶命令他趴好，掰开臀瓣，就着后穴漫出的液体，翘高的性器顺利的进入，扶着细腰抽送碾过敏感带，发情小猫喊得变了调。持续燥热的身体是享受每一次冲撞的有力证据，粗重的喘息声下在体内吐了一波精液。他讨厌内射，曺圭贤是知道的，只是这次他没有半点反驳。

金厉旭直接瘫倒在床上，余韵后努力调整着呼吸。

“还剩最后一个。” 曺圭贤按住想要逃离的他，对准手臂的内侧白花的嫩肉不带半点犹豫咬了下去。

“啊啊啊啊唔！你别！”持续的高温让他避无可避，痛吗？其实也很爽吧。曺圭贤加重了力道，“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”尖叫声快要穿破屋顶。看到手臂准确的牙齿没一会就变了紫很是心满意足。这次他没有暴露担心的眼神，用力握紧齿印处想让痛觉减下来，换着是以前他定会边哄边涂药吧，不对以前也只有小猫会咬人。金厉旭回过神来，眼角的水珠全是泪，疼哭的吧，不是的，是很想很想你流的眼泪。可金厉旭说出口的却是你疯了吧。

粘腻的两个人让小房间充满情欲的味。

“以前你不让的，现在我做了，看来也没有不好。你不让我喜欢你我偏要喜欢你。”

<未完待续


End file.
